ABC-Contestshipping-Challenge
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: I think the title is pretty self-explanatory. A collection of Contestshipping one shots. A one shot for each letter of the alphabet.
1. A is for Attract

**Me - Hey guys! Long time no seen. **

**May - Why were you away for that long?**

**Me - I wasn't away, I just didn't wrote that much, but I've been reading**

**Drew - You were away for months**

**May - Yeah**

**Me - Aww you guys missed me, how cute. **

**Drew - Anyway, your doing an ABC challenge now?**

**Me - Yeah, and this one is full of contestshipping, that means 26 contestshipping-one-shots! Anyway, May, do the disclaimer!**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - On with the story**

**_A_ is for _A_ttract**

It was a peaceful day, the sun was shinning and our heroes we're having a Pokémon battle. Did I just say our heroes? No, I ain't talking about Ash and the others, but about our favorite coordinators, also known as May and Drew.

''Beautifly use attract!'' May commanded and her Beautifly used that move on her opponent's Masquerain.

''Dodge it Masquerain!'' Drew ordered, but although his Pokémon tried to, it wasn't able to dodge in time and got hit by attract, but strangely it didn't seem to work.

''Masquerain finish it with silver wind!'' Drew exclaimed and Masquerain obeyed his commando.

It hit May's Beautifly and it was knocked out instantly. The battle was over, so Masquerain went over to Beautifly, to see if she was okay.

''Drew, that's not fair, you cheated! Masquerain is a male, Beautifly a female, so why didn't attract work?'' May asked rather furiously while Drew just blushed in a tiny bit of red.

''Do you really can't tell May?'' a familiar voice asked. Our two lovebirds, no I don't mean the butterflies, I'm again talking about their trainers, our two coordinators, turned around to see their friend Solidad standing there.

''Solidad,'' they both exclaimed, May in a happy tone, while Drew just said it in his famous '_you-wouldn't_-voice', but Solidad didn't seem to care about it.

''May, attract didn't work because Masquerain is already in love with Beautifly,'' Solidad explained and our lovebirds, yes this time I actually mean the Butterflies, blushed a bit.

''So that's why it didn't work,'' May expressed densely. Either she didn't know, or she forgot the saying, ''Pokémon reflect their trainer's feelings.''

Drew seemed pretty glad and relieved about that, but Solidad didn't let him get away like that.

''May, have you ever heard that Pokémon reflect their trainer's feelings?'' Solidad asked her, and Drew's eyes widened in horror.

''Yeah, why?'' May asked, being her dense self.

''If Masquerain loves Beautifly, wouldn't it mean that Drew loves you?'' Solidad asked rhetorically and watched as May's eyes widened in realization and she gasped.

''Really Drew?'' she asked him, still wide-eyed. At this point Drew was blushing in a shade redder than any rose he'd ever given to May, or her Beautifly, like he claims it.

''Yeah, it's true,'' Drew admitted while glaring at Solidad.

She just stood there smiling innocently. You could tell something about her expression said, ''_You'll thank me for this later.''_

They were having some kind of a starring conversation, filled with glares and smiles, as Drew suddenly got cut out of this conversation when he noticed something, more exactly May's lips, and the fact that they were laying on his.

Drew forgot all the anger he felt towards Solidad moments ago and kissed her back. As they finally parted lips, May told him, face flushed and a big smile on her face, ''I love you too.''

Drew smirked and caught her lips with his again.

_At the same time, not far away from them:_

After Solidad's little speech, they admitted their feelings towards each other and now our lovebirds are cuddling. As you might have guessed, with lovebirds, this time I'm talking about Masquerain and Beautifly.

**Drew - That was pretty short**

**May - Yeah**

**Me - I know, but I just took this challenge to go back to writing, I totally lost my motivation but I'm getting it back**

**May - Good luck**

**Me - Thanks, and to my dear readers, I hope you review, also since this is an ABC challenge and I still have some letters left I'd be really grateful if you review or pm me your ideas. And the next chapter will be up soon**

**Everyone - We hope you review and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	2. B is for Beautifly

**Me - So next chapter is up!**

**Drew - You took your time...**

**Me - I know, but I've been rewritting some old stories, I think I'll rewrite each of my stories**

**May - That's cool**

**Me - Yeah, I won't change many things, maybe I'll just replace some parts, but I'll try my best**

**May - Good luck! By the way AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - Yeah, now on with the story**

* * *

_B_ is for _B_eautifly

''_Not for you, it's for your Beautifly._'' She's just sick of hearing those words.

He'd always give her a rose after a contest or a great performance and then claims that it's for Beautifly, and tells her that she still has a lot of training to do.

But that isn't the thing that disturbs her most, the point is, she is very aware of what a red rose means, like those he gives her...Beautifly, it doesn't help that she doesn't know if Drew just makes fun of her, or if he actually is in love with her Beautifly.

May wasn't very thrilled about either possibilities, but the second disturbed her more. ''_It's because he's a human, and she's a Pokémon, that's just weird,_'' she told herself.

She wouldn't ever admit that she wanted him to love her instead of her Beautifly, she wouldn't ever admit that she was actually being jealous of her Beautifly.

Also she knew that Beautifly is already in love with someone else *cough* Drew's Masquerain *cough*, and she didn't want Drew to get hurt, after all, he's her friend.

Sure, he's quite an asshole at times, but he also had helped her really often, and he was there for her when she needed him. She's sure of it, he's her friend.

But then again, she doesn't know for sure if Drew actually loves Beautifly, he could be just making fun of her again. Even though they're friends, Drew never misses a chance to tease or make fun of her.

But toying with her feelings would cross the line, wouldn't it? That's when she decided to talk to him, and as chance would have it, he just happened to enter the Pokémon Center.

''Drew!'' May exclaimed and went towards him.

''Hey May!'' Drew greeted her.

''Drew, can I ask you something, it's really important,'' May said, while she blushed at the awkwardness her question might produce.

''Yeah, sure.'' He wasn't sure what to think, she seemed really hesitant, that wasn't like her at all. Also she was blushing. His eyes widened, what if she figured out the meaning of the roses, how would she react?

''Are you in love with...,'' he didn't need to hear the last word to know she did figure it out, he started to blush and didn't know what to say.

''What?'' he managed to say, overcoming his shock.

''Are you in love with Beautifly?'' she asked again. Suddenly all his worries disappeared and he started to laugh.

''What's so funny?'' May asked frustrated by his laughter.

''Only you would think that,'' he manged to spit out between laughs. May got angry at those words, so he was just making fun of her.

''Ugh, you're unbelievable, I'm worried about you and you just laugh in my face,'' she yelled at him. Drew just noticed that there were small tears in her eyes, and immediately stopped laughing.

''Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, why did you think I was in love with your Beautifly?'' he asked.

''Because I know what a red rose means,'' May answered. Drew couldn't believe it, she still believed that excuse. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

''What's so funny now?'' May asked. Drew had an idea.

Firstly he had doubts, but after all she already figured out the meaning of a red rose, it's a matter of time until she realizes it anyway, so he decided just to go along with his idea.

''This,'' he said as he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't react at all, she was frozen. But after a while she started to kiss him back.

After they pulled away he said, ''I love you... Beautifly,'' and winked at her.

She shook her head laughing and said,''I love you too Drew,'' then she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Me - So that's it, I hope you liked it and please review!**

**Drew - That's it? Are you in a hurry**

**Me - Not really, I just want to rewrite my other stories**

**May - Well, good luck then, and please review guys!**


	3. C is for Camping

**Me - Next chapter is up!**

**Drew - Finally, this one took you longer than...**

**Me - I get it Drew, I'm sorry guys, I was pretty busy, but I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after**

**May - That's cool**

**Me - I'll try my best, May do the disclaimer**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - Sadly, so on with the story!**

* * *

_C_ is for _C_amping

Today we find ourselves in the Ilex Forest, our two favorite coordinators are heading to …uh... for the next contest. Yes you heard correctly, May and Drew decided to travel together, one day we might hear the story on how exactly they ended up travelling together, but not today.

So back to our actual story, we find ourselves in that forest, while May is complaining.

''Drew, I'm hungry!'' May complained

''May we just ate,'' Drew replied, annoyed by her constant complains.

''That was like 10 hours ago!'' May responded.

''It wasn't even 3 hours ago, I think I'm starting to realize why you're always too late for almost everything,'' Drew teased her.

''I am NOT always too late!'' May yelled at him, stressing the not.

''You are,'' he responded cooly.

''Ugh, whatever, but look, it's almost night. We should set up a fire and eat before it get's too late, then we can just camp here. I'm really tired,'' May said yawning.

''Fine,'' Drew decided to go along with it.

He asked himself why he actually wanted her to travel with him, remembering the reason as soon as he looked at her, she was smiling brightly, glad they won't walk more today.

He noticed how beautiful she looked when she was happy. He couldn't help but looking fondly at her, smiling at the beautiful sight in front of him. To him, May was the most beautiful thing he could ever imagine, especially when she's happy.

''I'll get some firewood, you just wait her. We wouldn't want you to get lost, would we?'' Drew teased her before walking off to get some firewood.

May just stood there, comprehending what he just said.

When it clicked, blood rushed to her face and she yelled a ''Hey! I am able to look out for myself!'' after him, but he wasn't anywhere near eyesight anymore that's why she doubted that he'd heard her.

So she just waited there a few minutes until Drew got back.

He put the wood on the floor and May called out Blaziken and it put on a fire.

''Thanks, now return,'' May thanked her loyal Pokémon before returning it.

Drew started to cook some noodles while May settled up the tent.

Yes they are sharing a tent, it turned out they just had one, and of course neither of them minded to share it, maybe they didn't actually admitted that, but we all know it's true.

Time passed by while they were occupied with the food and the tent, respectively.

''Food is ready,'' Drew told May as he finished and May immediately went over to him, and he gave a bowl with noodles to her, and both of them started eating.

Neither of them talked for a while, they just sat there eating and enjoying the others company, until May slightly shivered.

''Are you cold?'' Drew asked, and May nodded.

Drew thought about giving her his jacket, but as he had a better idea he went to his backpack and took out a blanket putting it around him and May.

Now he had an excuse to cuddle with her, and we all know Drew and his excuses ***cough roses for Beautifly cough***.

Anyway, May didn't mind and cuddled closer to him, both of them blushing slightly. May finished her noodles pretty fast and fell asleep on his shoulder, Drew kept eating his noodles until he finished, smiling at the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

* * *

**Me - That's it**

**Drew - That's a really short one, all of them are very short, and in this one I didn't even get to kiss May**

**Me - Sorry, I know but this are short one-shots, I don't think there will be a really long one, I hope it isn't that bothersome. Oh and Drew, you mean you want to kiss May? She's here, just do it!**

**Drew - What? No! I'm glad I didn't had to kiss airhead in this one!**

**May - Shut up grasshead!**

**Me - And here we go again, I hope you liked it and I'd be glad if you review. So please review before you click on the close or back button, you'd make a fellow authoress very happy!**


	4. D is for Diary

**Me - Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter!**

**May - You updated pretty fast**

**Me - Thanks, anyway, I dedicate this chapter to my friend Anica, aka Contestshipper16**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon, hey where is Drew?**

**Me - I don't know, but I guess that's why we haven't heard anything rude yet**

**Drew - I'm here**

**May - Why are you late?**

**Drew - Fangirls**

**May - Oh**

**Me - Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_D _is for _D_iary

We find our heroine sitting on a park bench at late evening. The street lights were dimming and for our brunette it was hard to stay focused.

No, she wasn't just sitting there but writing a diary entry. It was hard for her to focus on that because it was pretty dark already.

But under the street light it was still possible, and now that we've got a better look on her, you could see that she had a mixture of an angry and an annoyed expression on her face and there's just one word I can think of to describe why she had that expression on her face, Drew.

It's very likely that she was writing something like, ''How did I fall for that jerk!'' or something like that. But we may never know. As she finished writing, she closed her diary and sighted.

''So that's how you really feel, eh?'' a voice suddenly commented from behind her.

''Ahhh!'' she screamed because that mysterious voice scared her quite a lot.

''Geez May, calm down! It's just me,'' that voice tried to calm her down.

May turned around to see who the voice belonged to only to find Drew standing there.

''Drew,'' May whispered, glad it was him, but suddenly reality hit her, her face turned red and she shirked,''Wait, you read this?! You weren't supposed to read that!''

''Why not?'' he asked her teasingly, exactly knowing why she didn't want him to read it, but it's not like he'd ever leave out a reason to tease her.

''Don't play innocent, you know it exactly!'' she responded turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest, pouting.

''I mean it, why not? Only because I would have found out how you really feel about me, then telling you I feel the same and we could be happy together? Is that why?'' he asked her.

''Yes, that's wh- wait what? You feel the same way?'' she asked surprised.

''That's what I said May, I love you,'' he said and pressed his lips against hers.

She kissed him back, but eventually they had to pull away from each other due to the lack of air. ''I love you too,'' she whispered, but he still heard it.

''We should get back May, it's pretty late already, the others will be worried,'' he said and grabbed her hand, she just nodded.

Then they went back to the Pokémon Center, hand in hand, either of them happy.

* * *

''And that, is what you two really were doing!'' I explained.

''What? No, we were really just battling!'' May said.

''With what? Your tongues?'' I teased them and both of them blushed bright red.

''Please, I saw the whole thing,'' I said.

''You were spying on us?'' Drew asked.

''No,'' I responded.

''Harley, are you sure you weren't spying on them?'' Solidad asked me.

''Fine, maybe I was. But anyway you two can stop pretending now, I e-mailed this photo to Coordinators-Weekly, so by tomorrow everyone will know that you two are a couple!'' I exclaimed happily while showing them a photo I might have taken while they were occupied with each others mouths.

They just blushed bright red and glared at me while Solidad shook her head laughing.

* * *

**Me - I bet you didn't expect Harley to be telling the story!**

**May - I didn't**

**Me - I hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write**

**Drew - Just so you know, last chapter I wasn't complaining, I was glad I didn't have to kiss that airhead, so you don't have to make me do that again**

**Me - Drew, even the reviewers know that you were complaining, so stop complaining!**

**May - And don't call me airhead, grasshead!**

**Drew - That insult is getting old!**

**Me - So is this shipping, I mean soon it's its 11th anniversary, and we still love it! **

**Drew - You mean Contestshipping Day?**

**Me - My favorite day in the whole year!**

**Drew - You're insane**

**Me - Anyway, guys please review! I hope you did like this chapter and I'd be really glad if you review!**


	5. E is for Earphones

**Me - Welcome to the shortest chapter I've ever written and probably will ever write**

**Drew - Why post it if it's that short?**

**Me - Because I think the idea is cute, and hopefully the readers won't mind its shortness. **

**May - And the next chapter is longer**

**Drew - Every chapter is longer**

**Me - Sorry Drew, but I've been busy and just wanted to update, before I keep you guys waiting for months**

**Drew - Just like you did with your Why Green? story?**

**Me - I know I don't update it that often, but I didn't even know if I'll post a next chapter**

**May - Are you telling us there will be a third chapter?  
**

**Me - Yes, I'm working on it, so May do the disclaimer!  
**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon **

**Me - On with the story**

* * *

_E _is for _E_arphones

There she was, sitting on a swing in the national park.

He had made a decision, he wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her.

So he gathered up all his courage and made his way towards her. He took a deep breath.

''May,'' he started, ''I need to tell you something.''

She just continued swinging, and he went on.

''I've had feelings for you now for quite some time, strong feelings, May... what I'm trying to say is, I love you. I love you May,'' he finished his speech.

May however, didn't react at all, she just kept on swinging.

''May?'' he asked her unsure and put his hand on her shoulder.

She was startled and turned around to see it was Drew, so she took out her earphones and greeted him, ''Hey Drew! Did you finish training already? Where are we heading next?'' she asked him.

Drew realized that she hadn't heard a single word of what he said.

''To Ecruteak City,'' Drew replied.

''Okay, let's go!'' she exclaimed happily as she took his hand and dragged him out of the national park.

He didn't know whether he should curse or thank the earphones since they might have saved their friendship but they just as might have prevented him from becoming May's boyfriend.

'_Maybe the time isn't right yet, I should figure out how she feels first_,' he thought as he looked at the girl he fell for, dragging him, by his hand. He blushed a little, but smiled then.

Little did he know that there was someone else hiding in the bushes who had a video camera in his hands. He had recorded the whole thing, and he happened to be on his way to Ecruteak city.

We're certainly looking forward to see what will happen once he gets there.

* * *

**Me - That's it.**

**May - Who is that creepy guy who's stalking us?**

**Everyone but May - *facepalm* **

**May - What?**

**Drew - Don't tell me you really don't know **

**May - Fine, I won't say it**

**Me - Maybe our readers know who it was, do you know guys? You can guess once!**

**May - Only once, that's very little**

**Drew - May the answer is as obvious as **

**Me - As that Drew's roses are for you not for Beautifly**

**Drew - Exactly, ... wait, what? No!**

**Me - Yeah, whatever, we all know the truth, right readers? I'll be glad if you review and once again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I promise the next one will be longer!**


	6. F is for Friendship Developement

**Me - I'm finally back guys!**

**Drew - So**

**Me - Guys, I forgot to say this but there will be a sequel to the prior chapter**

**May - Cool! When?**

**Me - In V is for Video**

**May - Cool! I'll finally find out who that stalker was!**

**Drew - May, that is months from now, and if she decides to go on hiatus, maybe even years**

**Me - Hey, I update as quickly as I can, May do the disclaimer!**

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - On with the story**

* * *

_F _is for _F_riendship Developement

''_Please don't tell me that you're planning on entering the Pokémon contest with a cheesy act like that._'' Those were the first words he ever said to her.

Back then she thought of him as a jerk. An arrogant, stuck-up, cocky jerk.

Back then she would've never ever guessed that he'd turn out to be the love of her life. No, never would she have guessed it. She wouldn't have even thought they'd become friends. But now she knows better, she came to know him better.

In the beginning he thought of her as a rookie coordinator who wouldn't make it far, but she impressed him at their first contest, she surprised him. He didn't expect her to do as good as she did. After watching her performance he gave her a rose, claiming it was for her Beautifly, and that she still had a lot to learn. She became determined to beat him, and wipe that smirk out of his face and then he was up against her in the second round, and he beat her. She was sad, but was still determined to beat him in the next contest.

Then they met again, he watched her as Beautifly messed up an attack, and claimed he only came to see Beautifly again, just as he claimed that this second rose was for Beautifly. In that contest, a girl named Grace beat Drew, and May managed to beat her, so she won a ribbon, her first ribbon. After the contest, he congratulated her, gave her a third rose and implied that they were for her all along.

When they met again, he wasn't able to take part in the contest, because his Roselia had been injured in a battle, so he just went to watch her win her second ribbon.

As she tried to win her third ribbon, she became over-confident, what caused her to lose, and Drew won that contest.

The next time they met again, was a mayor developement to their friendship. They had a battle, and thanks to Team Rocket, they ended up together on Mirage Island. It was the first time they actually spent time outside a contest together. And later they fell off a cliff together, as they headed down the waterfall, Drew became unconscious and May saved him from drowning, along with the Wynauts. Later when Drew woke up in that cave, he and May got along well and while she was playing with the Wynauts, he looked at her with fondness in his eyes, and when she was kidnapped by Team Rocket, he saved her ,just like she saved him, along with the Wynauts. At that point it was settled for him, they were friends now, even though he still teased her.

They met again at the Hoenn Grand Festival, he teased her and gave her a fourth rose, just then Harley appeared. As he implied on their romantic relationship, May blushed but then even denied that the two of them were friends because he spends most of the time making fun of her. You could tell he was hurt when she said that, and angry. He knew something was off about that Harley guy, and he saw May choosing Harley over him, what made him jealous.

As soon as he discovered the truth about Harley, he proofed to be a true friend as told May the truth, but then yelled at her for being so foolish to trust that guy, he was clearly upset she rather trusted Harley then him. He was upset because she didn't saw him as her friend.

Later they were up against each other, and he beat May. When they met on the beach, he told May that she did good and that he wanted to see her again in next year's Grand Festival. As she watches him walk away, it is clear to her too, they are friends. That is confirmed as her mother teases her about a possible romance between her and Drew and she replies that he's just a friend.

They met again in Kanto, when Drew and May both wanted to catch that Arcanine. At first, they had a rivalry, both of them wanting to catch it no matter what, but when it turned out that Arcanine had children, both of them decided to let them be, and they even battled together as Arcanine and its children got captured by Team Rocket.

When May lost a contest to Harley later on, she finds that a rose and a letter have been left there for her, and since there's a rose, she assumed that it's from Drew.

But as they met again, it turned out that he didn't left the rose for her, but a rookie coordinator named Brianna who had a huge crush on Drew. She befriended and admired May, but wants to beat her in the contest to earn Drew's respect. During the contest Brianna stated that May's feelings for Drew seem to go way beyond just contests and battling. She replied that she never really thought about if she liked him or not, but she blushed bright red. After May won the contest, Drew complimentd Brianna and told May she had won by luck. After he left, May was looking at him blushing, it seemed to be the point when she first started questioning if she actually had feelings for him.

The next time they met, Drew was watching May's contest and Harley and Team Rocket teamed up together to mess up May's performance. As they put her friends out of the way, Drew rescued them, and later on, he congratulated May on making it to the Grand Festival. This time when he left, May was looking at him fondly, until her friends brought her back to earth by saying something. Judging by the way she looked at him, she might have realized her true feelings for Drew.

They met again at the Kanto Grand Festival, when May met Drew's friend Solidad. Solidad said to May that Drew constantly talks about her, and that she thinks he might have gotten feelings for her.

Later, May, Drew and Solidad were watching the preliminary rounds together. May did really good, so did Drew, but it didn't work like he imagined it would, what got him upset. He took that out on May, as he screamed at her, accusing her of being a wimp, you could tell that May felt hurt and Drew felt guilty. Solidad explained that May was keeping on doing better and better, what resulted in Drew fearing how close she was coming, and that she might surpass him.

When they faced off, May won their battle, and moved against Solidad to the next round. After the battle, he congratulated her and gave her advice for her battle against Solidad, but she lost anyway.

Drew left a rose for May, her fifth rose, with Solidad and then walked away, May managed to catch up to him and told him she'll see him at their next contest.

As he walked away, she was waving after him and later, she looked at the rose fondly. It was clear at that point, that she fell for him, you could tell by her eyes, by the way they looked at the rose, a red rose, a sign of love from his part.

The next time they met, she was suffering from her loss against Solidad. As he showed up then she said that she was just thinking about him, when all of suddenly there he was. She blushed as Drew asked her if they were good thoughts so her thoughts might have been romance-orientated.

They battled against each other, and Drew managed to win. After their battle, they watched the sunset together. Drew told her about his plans on going to Johto and he looked lovingly at her, by his eyes you could tell how he felt about her. Then Harley made a sudden appearance and implied on their romantic relationship, as May denied that there was anything going on and Drew just stood there. Not much later, Drew and May exchanged their goodbye's while Drew went off to Johto.

After some time then, May decided that she wanted to participate in the Johto regions contest's. It may have been true that a reason she did so was that she wanted to become independent and develop her battling style, but you can't deny that Drew was also a reason why she left to Johto. She knew they were important to each other, she knew that she needed to see him again. She left her other friends, to be able to see him again.

This is how much their friendship developed over the time. They came so far. In the beginning he thought of her as some rookie, now he's honored to be called her rival. She thought of him as some cocky jerk, now she left her friends so she could keep on seeing him. Since they met on the beach, their friendship developed a lot, it developed from bare rivalry, into an actual friendship and into something even stronger than friendship, love.

* * *

**Me - So, finally finished this one**

**May - That was your longest chapter till now, right?**

**Me - Yeah, like an apologie for the prior one being so short**

**Drew - Well, we'll see you in the next chapter then**

**May - Please review!  
**


	7. G is for Ghosts

**Me - Hey everyone!**

**Drew - You left us hanging for quite some time**

**Me - I'm sorry, but I've got bad news. Don't expect any updates this week**

**May - Why?**

**Me - I have to study for an important exam, if I fail it, I have to stay down a year**

**May - Oh, good luck then**

**Me - Thanks May by the way, do the disclaimer**

**May - Alright, AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon **

**Me - So on with the story!**

* * *

_G_ is for _G_hosts

''So, where are we heading next Drew?'' May asked as they continued their journey.

''Well, there's a haunted mansion nearby, so I thought we'll go there,'' he replied.

''A haunted mansion? Do you mean there are ghosts?'' May asked scared.

''Ghost Pokémon, it might be a chance to catch one,'' Drew responded.

''Uh, I don't think we'd need any, I mean we already have so many strong Pokémon, why don't we skip that haunted house?'' May suggested.

''But May, I want to catch a new Pokémon, a ghost Pokémon! They're awesome!'' Drew replied stubbornly.

''Why Drew? Your team is already so strong! You don't need another Pokémon!'' May complained.

''So, I see you finally recognize that my coordinating-talent is way above yours,'' Drew teased her.

''Hey! I never said that!'' May argued back.

''I know why you don't want me to catch a new Pokémon,'' Drew claimed.

''Why?'' May asked surprised. Was she that predictable?

''Because you're afraid you can't beat me if I catch a new one!'' Drew exclaimed triumphantly.

''WHAT? NO! That's not true!'' May yelled.

''Why else wouldn't you want me to catch a new Pokémon?'' he asked.

''Well, I..uh,'' she trailed off.

''May?'' he asked becoming concerned because of her strange behavior.

''I don't mind you catching a new Pokémon,'' she replied truthfully.

''What is bothering you then,'' he wanted to know.

''You'd laugh at me!'' she accused.

''I won't, I promise,'' he swore but she still looked sceptically.

''May, you can tell me everything,'' he assured her, looking at her with honesty in his eyes.

''I'm afraid of ghost Pokémon,'' she admitted.

''And why were you afraid to tell me this?'' he asked her.

''I thought you'd laugh at me, I just told you that,'' she responded.

''May, there's nothing wrong with being afraid of something. Everyone is afraid of something, and I'd never laugh at you for that,'' he replied.

''Now, come on!'' he said.

''Where are we going?'' she asked.

''To the haunted mansion!'' he answered.

''What? But-,'' May got cut off by Drew saying, ''Don't worry May. Nothing will happen to you. I'll protect you!''

He stretched out his hand, for her to take it, and looked her in the eyes. She didn't know why, but with him, she felt safe. Like she knew that he would keep his word and never let anything harm her.

That's why she took his hand smiling, and together they made their way towards the haunted mansion, holding hands.

* * *

**Me - So, what did you think?**

**Drew - I think it's even shorter than your ''E is for Earphones'' chapter**

**Me - I'm sorry, I really am. But I wanted to update a chapter before I go on a hiatus for the rest of the week. I would've felt bad if I hadn't posted a chapter in two weeks**

**May - Don't worry, everybody's been through school, they know how though it can be**

**Me - Thanks May. Anyway guys, I hope you forgive me for writting such a short chapter, but I hope you like it anyways. Please review **


	8. H is for Haunted House

**Me - I'm back with a new chapter! It's a sequel to ''G is for Ghosts''**

**Drew - I guess I was wrong**

**Me - What do you mean**

**Drew - I said you would take a month to update, you took 2 months instead**

**Me - Geez, thanks. But I am truly sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I had a lot of stuff going on**

**Drew - But you had the time to watch Pretty Little Liars every Tuesday **

**Me - *glares at Drew* Anyway, May do the disclaimer.**

**...**

**Me - May? Where is she?**

**Drew - Don't know**

**May - I'm here, sorry I wanted to get some cake first. AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - Sad but true, now on with the story, I've kept you guys waiting for way too long already.**

* * *

_H _is for _H_aunted House

''Here we are,'' May said as they stood a few feet away from the haunted house. She was clinging onto Drew's hand as she looked at the spectral building in front of her. It seemed more like an abandoned castle than a haunted house since it was at least thrice as big as her house was.

'_What if we get lost? We might never find a way out again,' _May thought to herself in fear. The thought of her being lost in that huge mansion made her cling onto Drew's hand tighter. She was anything but keen on getting lost in there.

''May are you alright?'' Drew asked concerned, noticing her odd behaviour. But it wasn't really odd now, was it? After all he knew that she was scared. He remembered exactly how terrified she had been as he told her their next destination. But although she was scared, she came here with him for his sake. That meant that she cared for him and secretly he was hoping that she cared for him just as much as he did for her, but he doubted it because he didn't just care for her, he loved her. And he was sure that she'd never love him back, at least not as more than a friend.

Still he couldn't bring himself to get over her, not that he could if he intended to, he couldn't deny that there was a small spark in his heart that desired to know how she felt, that desired she'd feel the same way. Maybe that is the reason he wanted to bring her to the haunted house so badly as he figured out she was scared of ghosts. Sure, he did want to catch a ghost Pokémon, he didn't lie about that, but as he watched May's reaction he couldn't help but think of possible scenarios that might occur, like they do in those cheesy movies were the hero saves the girl of his dreams and they live happily ever after.

He knew that the chance of that happening was somewhere between very little and not-existent, but he couldn't help it.

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' May's sweet voice brought him back to earth.

''Come on, let's go in,'' Drew said as the door suddenly opened.

''Did that door just open up by itself?'' May asked frightened as she anxiously took a few steps back.

''Don't worry I'm sure it was just the-'' Drew was cut off by a loud thump.

As he turned around he found May laying on the ground. Being her clumsy self, she tripped. It didn't even surprised him anymore. He kind of just got used to the fact that she was clumsy, he even found it rather cute. Smiling to himself and shaking his head slightly he offered her a hand to help her up which she gratefully took. As she stood up she took a closer look at the thing she just tripped over. It was a sign with the inscription, ''Old Chateau.''

''What's an old Chateau?'' May wondered.

''It's the name of the haunted house,'' Drew answered her question.

''How do you know that?'' May asked him.

''I've heard of this place before,'' Drew responded.

''Oh, you have? Really?'' May wanted to know.

''This place is world-famous for its old Gateau,'' Drew answered.

''I've never heard of that,'' May said honestly.

''As much as I'd love to say '_Of course I wouldn't expect you to know about that'_, the old Gateau is a cake, so I actually did expect you to know everything about it, knowing that appetite of yours,'' he teased her.

''It's a cake? Yummy! I want to try it,'' May exclaimed happily, forgetting about the ghosts and the fact that Drew just teased her, for a split second.

''Hey, what do you mean by _'Knowing that appetite of yours,'_ ?'' she yelled at him.

''You know it's true, it even took you a minute to realize I just teased you since you were to focused on wondering how the cake might taste,'' Drew replied.

''That's not true! It just took me by surprise that there is a famous cake inside that scary building! Besides how am I supposed to know that this _'Old Gateau'_ is a cake? Couldn't they pick a better name like strawberry cheesecake?'' May wanted to know.

''Well, you might know that the name _'strawberry cheesecake' _is already taken by well, strawberry cheesecake, and just so you know, Gateau is french for cake. But of course I wouldn't expect you to know that,'' Drew teased her again.

''Well, I happen to speak french very well!'' May exclaimed angrily. It wasn't that much of a lie, after all she knew a few words, such as, oui, what means yes.

''Oh, really?'' Drew asked, an idea forming in his mind.

''Really!'' May confirmed.

''Prove it,'' Drew demanded.

''How?'' she asked.

''Tu ne comprends pas une unique mot que j'ai dit, hein?'' Drew asked. (Translation: You didn't understand a single word I said, right?)

''Oui,'' May answered, not understanding a single word.

Drew chuckled to himself after hearing that.

''Est-ce que tu admis que je suis un meilleur coordinateur que toi?'' he asked. (Translation: Do you admit that I'm a better coordinateur than you?)

''Oui,'' May replied once again, not having a clue on what she just agreed to. Drew made a mental-note to tease her about this later, but for now, another idea slipped into his mind.

''Est-ce que tu m'aimes?'' he wanted to know. (Translation: Do you love me?)

''Oui,'' May responded what caused him to blush furiously.

''Okay, I believe you. Now come on, we should go in,'' Drew said grabbing her hand and dragging her in, missing the blush that spread across her cheeks as she looked at their intertwined hands.

As they looked for ghost Pokémon and the old Gateau, respectively, they came across a kitchen.

''Drew, look!'' May exclaimed as she dragged him in and she ran towards the fridge, in hope of finding a certain cake in there. She was disappointed as there wasn't a single piece of cake in the refrigerator.

''May, look there!'' Drew exclaimed as he looked at a recipe for the cake May was searching for. Not only the recipe was there, but the ingredients they needed were placed right next to it.

''Drew, LET'S BAKE A CAKE!'' May exclaimed eagerly and Drew smiled at her.

May and Drew followed the recipe and put the ingredients into a bowl, stirred them up, poured the mixture into a baking pan and put it into the stove.

''Now we have to wait quite some time, what should we do?'' May asked.

''We could look for a ghost Pokémon,'' Drew suggested.

''Or we could eat something!'' May exclaimed while looking at him with, in Drew's opinion, irresistible, puppy-eyes.

''Fine, what do you want to eat?'' he asked her.

''There are some chocolate bars in the refrigerator, we could eat them,'' May suggested and Drew made his way towards the refrigerator to get them.

''May, there are no chocolate bars in here,'' Drew said after he opened the refrigerator and didn't find a single chocolate bar in it.

''What? That's impossible! There were chocolate bars! I'm sure there were,'' May exclaimed confused.

''Are you sure you didn't eat them and forgot about it? Knowing that appetite and that short-term memory of yours that highly possible,'' Drew teased her.

''I did not eat them! They were there! And now they're gone! They can't just disappear, can they?'' May asked.

''I'm still convinced that you ate them and forgot about it, but luckily I know that there is a cookie in the microwave, we can share it,'' Drew suggested and went towards the microwave, as he opened it he did not find a cookie in it.

''Don't tell me you ate that one too,'' Drew wanted to know.

''I neither eat the cookie nor the chocolate bars!'' May replied slightly angered.

Behind May, the refrigerator suddenly turned orange, got eyes and looked like it was about to attack them.

''Uh, May...,'' Drew started but he got cut off by May,

''No Drew, I did not eat any of those things and you can't just blame for something I didn't do,'' May continued on ranting and the strange refrigerator suddenly fired a Blizzard attack towards them.

''Look out!'' Drew screamed as he pushed May out-of-the-way, and both of them landed on the floor, with him on top of her.

''W-what was that for?'' May stuttered while blushing brightly at the position they were in.

A small blush also crept onto Drew's cheeks as he claimed, ''The refrigerator was about to attack us!''

As both of them turned to look at the refrigerator, it had become normal again, no orange color, no creepy eyes.

''Drew, are you okay? I think you must be hallucinating,'' May said worriedly and put her hand on Drew's forehead. Drew's blush deepened and he remembered the position they were in. He stood up and stated, ''May, I'm not hallucinating, it was about to attack us!''

As he did so, the microwave behind Drew, turned orange and got those creepy eyes and was about to attack them with flame thrower.

May gasped as she acknowledged that the microwave has come alive and was about to attack them. In a hurry she grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him out of the room running.

''Whoa May, what got into you?'' Drew wanted to know as he got dragged around the mansion by May.

''That microwave, it was about to attack us!'' May yelled as she continued running.

'_First a refrigerator, then a microwave, what the heck is going on here?_' Drew wondered.

May finally seemed to have settled for a room, as she stopped running and closed the door.

''Drew, in case we're going to die, I need to confess something,'' May broke the silence, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

As Drew heard that he blushed too, maybe he did get his happily ever after, just like in those cheesy movies, maybe it wasn't that absurd as he thought.

''Drew, I...uh, I don't really know how to say this,'' May told him.

''Just try,'' Drew encouraged her, looking at her lovingly.

''Actually Drew, I...I don't speak French,'' May confessed.

Okay, maybe it was as absurd as he thought.

''But I did mean it though,'' May whispered, but Drew heard her.

''What did you mean?'' he asked.

''I did understand the last question, and I meant what I said,'' May admitted, looking at the ground.

Then again, maybe it wasn't.

Drew took her hand in his, lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

''I love you too,'' Drew said.

''You do?'' she asked as her eyes lit up hopefully.

''Why else would I ask you if you loved me,'' he responded and May just smiled.

Their faces inched closer until their lips were almost touching, but suddenly they were torn apart by a hydro pump attack.

This time, it was a washing machine that attacked them.

'_Couldn't it have waited a few seconds more,' _Drew cursed inwardly.

''Drew, what should we do? We're going to die!'' May freaked out.

It suddenly seemed to click in Drew's mind, and he understood everything.

''Don't worry May, the domestic appliances haven't come alive, it's just a Pokémon, Rotom to be exact,'' Drew reassured her and May immediately checked her PokéDex.

''Rotom, the …''

''You're right Drew!'' May exclaimed happily.

''Now, there's only one thing left,'' he declared.

''What is it?'' May asked.

''I'm going to catch that Rotom,'' Drew announced as he threw a Pokéball and shouted, ''Roserade, it's your turn!''

''Use petal dance!'' Drew commanded and Roserade fired several petals towards Rotom, who got hit badly.

Rotom fired with another hydro pump towards Roserade, but it managed to dodge.

''Finish it up with Solar Beam,'' Drew ordered and Solidad obeyed, resulting in Rotom getting knocked out and leaving the washing machine.

''Now Pokéball, catch it!'' Drew yelled as he threw a Pokéball at Rotom. 1, 2, 3, he caught it.

''You did it Drew!'' May exclaimed happily.

''Now we can finally leave this haunted house!'' she added.

''Didn't you forget something?'' he reminded her as he saw her face light up in realization.

''The cake!'' she shouted and ran back to the kitchen, with Drew after her.

Luckily for them the cake wasn't burned, in fact, they had spent just the right amount of time being chased around by Rotom, now the cake was finished and they took it out of the stove.

May packed it into a box, since she didn't want to spend another minute in that house, so they could eat the cake later.

Drew grabbed May's hand and led her out of the old Chateau to a park bench. They sat down there and ate the cake while watching the sunset and enjoying each other's company.

''Mhmm, yummy!'' May exclaimed as she got her first taste of that delicious cake.

''Yeah,'' Drew agreed.

It wasn't much later until they had finished the cake, as Drew noticed a splotch of cake on her cheek and cleaned it up with his thumb. After he finished though, he didn't remove his hand, he let it rest on her cheek and looked her in the eyes as he started to lean in.

As May got the hint, she started to lean in as well and their lips met in a sweet yet passionate kiss. They stayed like that until they had to pull apart due to the lack of air.

After he had caught his breath again, Drew leaned in for another breath-taking kiss.

'_Maybe haunted houses aren't that bad,_' May thought as she leaned in as well.

* * *

**Me - So how was it?**

**May - Nice, I got cake!**

**Me - Now I have to tell you guys something, I'll be on vacation for the next six weeks, so I won't have time to update, I might respond to PM's though**

**Drew - So you were just gone for 8 weeks and now you leave again for 6 weeks**

**Me - I'm sorry, but I'll try to collect many ideas for this challenge and for other one-shots/stories**

**May - When are you leaving?  
**

**Me - On Tuesday**

**Drew - Where are you going by the way**

**Me - To France! It's a beautiful country!**

**May - You don't even speak french**

**Me- I do speak french! Not perfectly but pretty good, oh and by the way, I want to apologize if I made any mistakes with the french sentences I used in this chapter, if I did I'd be glad if you PM me about it, thanks.**

**May - So, that's pretty much it, be sure to review!**

**Drew - May might even share her cake with you if you do!**


	9. I is for I love you

**Me - Hey, I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Drew - Aren't you on a six-week trip and way too busy to update?**

**Me - I am, but I got sick today and decided to write this. **

**May - Get well soon!**

**Me - Thanks May, do the disclaimer please. **

**May - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me - On with the story**

* * *

_**I **_**is for ****_I _****love you**

Three words, they are just three simple words. So why are they so hard to say? They aren't complicated words like _Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis_**_,_**_Floccinaucinihilipilification_ or _Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia_**. **No, they aren't nearly as complicated. Just three simple words, each one with less than 5 letters. It should be really easy to say them.

But for Drew, it isn't. He could rather say the complicated words to May and explain their meaning to her, since he was sure she wouldn't know them, than actually saying those simple three words to her.

It's not like he doesn't want to say them, it's that he can't. His normally confident self lacks when it comes to his feelings for May. He doesn't know what she feels, so he can't be confident about that. If this was about one of his fangirls, he'd know for sure how to say those words, since he would know that she feels the same.

And although he knows that his chances aren't bad with May after all she kept his roses, left Ash and the others to follow him to Johto and they are even traveling together, but he can't know for sure, that girl is _unpredictable._

If he came to know one thing about her, except for her extraordinary appetite, it would be the fact that May never fails to surprise him. The first time he met her, he thought of her as some rookie who wouldn't stand a chance in the coordinating-world, now she's made it to the Grande Festival several times. She's even made it to the finals and he knew that she has more than enough to achieve the title of a Top-Coordinator.

Her unpredictability was one of the things he loved about her, but right now it was the thing that scared him most. If he would tell her those 3 words, there is no way he could predict her reaction due to her unpredictability.

Not being able to predict her reaction made him insecure. If she'd feel the same, everything would turn out fine and he would be able to call her _his girl _and not just mentally claiming her as his, but if she doesn't feel the same way, he is aware that he might lose her, as a traveling companion, as a rival and as a friend since things would most likely become awkward then. He didn't want to risk that, he didn't want to lose her. If she can't be his girlfriend, he's better off knowing that at least the friend part is there, or is he?

As her friend he would spent time with her, as her friend he would be able to talk to her but as her friend he would have to look at her on her wedding day, when she's getting married to another man, because as her friend, she would invite him and he'd have to come. But he didn't want that, he wants to be the man who is marrying her, not the friend who is looking at her while she marries someone else, but as her friend, he is doomed to watch her marry someone else.

He realized that he didn't want to be her friend, he wants to be her boyfriend, and as selfish as it might be, being just her friend isn't good enough for him. He wants to be the one she loves, he wants to be the most important person in her life, not just another friend.

But to accomplish that, he has to tell her how he feels, he has to say those 3 simple words to her, then his part is done and the rest depends on her. He knows that he can't predict her reaction, he knows that very well, but he also knows that losing her now won't be as painful as having to stick with being just her friend for how whole life while watching her love someone else.

With his mind made up he made his way towards May, who was sitting on a bench watching the sunset.

"Hey May," Drew greeted her.

"Oh, hey Drew. Are we leaving for the next town already?" She asked him.

"No, I just came here because I need to tell you something," he replied.

"What is it?" May wanted to know.

"I love you," he confessed. He did it. He had said it. He finally said those 3 words he's been trying to tell her all along.

May looked a bit confused for a moment, but smiled then and responded, "I love you too."

* * *

**Me - I hope you guys liked it and I'd really appreciate a review **

**Drew- You made me a screwed up insecure wreck in the story, and there wasn't even a kiss in it**

**Me - I'm so sorry Drew, I'm so sorry I didn't make you kiss May**

**Drew - Wh-What?! No, I didn't mean it like that!**

**Me - Suuuuure Drew, but I promise you that if I get some nice reviews you get to kiss her in the next chapter**

**Drew - Don't review! *secretly praying everyone reviews***

**Me - haha **

**Drew - What's so funny?**

**Me - Oh nothing. Well, I'm off to-**

**May - Watch Vampire Diaries?**

**Me - Yes, I don't know if I'll have time to update while I'm on vacation, but I hope to update soon. **

**Drew - Everyone review please!**

**Me - You really want that kiss huh?**

**Drew- N-no! I just-**

**Me - For the sake of not hearing a lame Drew-excuse I'll just stop here**


	10. J is for Jealousy

**Me - Hey everyone. Guess who's back! **

**May - Why were you gone for so long? **

**Drew - Yeah, you were gone for almost half a year**

**Me - I'm sorry. Sincerely sorry. I've been wanting to update this for a long time but I was either busy studying for school or not exactly motivated. I don't like forcing myself to write stories because if I don't enjoy writing them I believe that people won't enjoy reading them. But I'm back now and I intent on updating more frequently again. **

**May - I'm glad your back**

**Me - And I'm glad to be back again. May, do the disclaimer please**

**Drew - AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**May - That was my line! **

**Drew - Well you had way more text anyway**

**Me - Don't get into a fight right now oh and Drew, you're lucky. We got lots of nice reviews so you'll get to kiss May!**

**Drew and May - *blush***

**Me - Well on with the story!**

* * *

J is for Jealousy

We find ourselves in a contest hall, lots of coordinators have reunited here to participate in the upcoming Pokemon contest. Among them is our favorite green-haired coordinator, Drew. Next to him is his cheerful Roselia. However Drew doesn't look cheerful at all. He looks annoyed, angry, pissed off, there are lots of words to describe that look in his face but most certainly, he doesn't look happy at all. And who could blame him?

The reason for his bad mood was standing across the room, a beautiful brunette with bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile, May. But the sapphire-eyed beauty was not the reason for his anger, not at all. Drew was always happy to see her, although he would never admit it openly, no the actual reason was standing right next to her, a guy with dark hair that you could barely see due to the white hat he always wears, Brendan, her boyfriend.

May, his May, had a boyfriend. Right now they were laughing together and it bothered him. He had his arm around her and she was so comfortable with him. Drew would do anything to be Brendan right now. Drew wanted to be the one she's in love with, to be the one to hold her, to kiss her, to make her laugh, he wanted to be the one she loves.

But he blew his chance. He was mean to her although he never meant to, he just teased her because it's his way to show his affection. He locked his feelings up in the roses he gave her, her Beautifly actually although they were always meant for her. He had hoped she would get the hint eventually, but she didn't. Instead she found someone else and now he had to deal with her being happy with another guy.

Drew's train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw Brendan taking his arm off of May and saying his goodbye. After he left May turned around and spotted Drew standing in the room.

"Drew!" she waved and walked towards him. Although he loved talking to her, after seeing her with Brendan he was not in the mood to talk to her so he responded, "What do you want May?" rather coldly.

May was taken aback by the coldness in his voice and asked concerned, "Whats wrong Drew?"

"Nothing," he lied. "I'm just not in the mood to deal with you right now." He saw the hurt flash in her eyes and felt guilty. He didn't want her to feel sad because of him.

"Listen May, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just really don't want to talk about it right now. Good luck at the contest." He turned around and started walking away as he heard May say, "Good luck to you too but wont you give me a good-luck-rose?" It had become tradition that he'd give her a good-luck-rose before and a well-done-rose after the contest. Although he claimed that they were for Beautifly she had secretly hoped that they were for her.

Drew let out a bittersweet laugh and responded, "If you want a rose ask your boyfriend, I'm sure he'll give you one."

"Boyfriend? What do you mean? I don't have a boyfriend?" May asked confused. That made Drew stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Aren't you dating that Brendan-guy?" he asked, hope building up inside of him.

"Brendan? No, of course not. He's my childhood friend and one of my best friends but I'd never date him," May responded. Drew felt incredibly relieved.

"Besides I'm in love with someone else," he heard her say. Questions started spinning around in his head, who was she in love with if it wasn't with Brendan, Ash maybe?

"I'm in love with you," she whispered absentmindedly.

'Did she just say that? Did she really just say that?' Drew thought excited.

"You're in love with me?" he asked, still not believing it.

May looked up shocked, he heard her. How could she have said that to him? This couldn't be happening.

"I-I..," she stuttered embarrassed. Blood was rushing to her face and she couldn't even complete a sentence. "I-,"

", have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that," Drew completed her sentence. He was standing right in front of her, caressing her cheek. May had no idea when he got so close. He started to lean in and as she felt his lips touch hers she forgot all of her previous embarrassment and started kissing him back. The kiss was sweet yet passionate and it felt like it lasted an eternity yet it felt way too short to them.

"I love you May," Drew whispered.

"I love you too Drew," May whispered back as they leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Me - The end, I really hope you liked the story and will continue to support me and-**

**Drew - Really? That's all you came up with after half a year?**

**Me - Drew I wasn't done yet! Don't you dare to interrupt me again! Or should I let Brendan get May next time?**

**Drew - Fine, I'm quiet**

**Me - Anyway, I wanted to thank you for reading my story and for your patience, I've been having next to no time to focus on writing and I'm glad that you've stuck with me and are still reading my story. I want to thank everyone who reads my stories, even if you dont review them, it means a lot to me if people read them. Sadly I don't know if you liked them if you don't review that's why a review always makes me happy and well I wanted to thank everyone who's been supporting me, so if you're reading this, thank you**

**Drew - Done now?**

**Me - Yes**

**May - See you next chapter and review please!**


	11. K is for Kiss

**Me- Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new chapter of my ABC-Contestshipping Challenge!**

**Drew- You are aware of the fact that you haven't written anything in like a year? I doubt there are still people who even care about this story.**

**Me- I know I messed up my writing schedule but it was a pretty stressful year for me and I'm trying to get back into writing now, so I wrote this long-overdue chapter**

**May- That's great, shall I do the disclaimer?**

**Me- You shall.**

**May- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me- Now without further addition, on with the story**

_**K**_** is for ****_K_****iss**

He wanted to kiss her. Oh, just how much he wanted to kiss her. Her smile was so incredibly beautiful, the way her lips spread into that adorable curve across her face. He loved it when she smiled, he loved it even more when he made her smile. Knowing that he was the reason for that smile on her face gave him an unexplainable amount of joy.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the reason she was smiling right now, it was the ribbon, the one they were competing for just moments ago. She had somehow, miraculously in his opinion if anyone was ever to ask him about it, managed to beat him. He should at least have some kind of negative feeling right now, after all he just lost to his rival, the one he refuses to lose to, but when he looked at her and saw the way she happily looked at her recently-won ribbon with her brightly-shining gorgeous blue eyes and the way her adorable smile was plastered across her face, all he wanted to do was to kiss her. She was not just his main rival, she was also the girl he had somehow fallen in love with.

He knew that she considered him a friend, but he doubted that she'd ever reciprocate his feelings for her. That is the reason he didn't kiss her. That's the reason he grabbed a rose from his pocket and made his way towards her, sticking to his usual act.

"You did put on quite a show out there, congratulations," he said as he held the rose to her face, waiting for her to take it. She though was surprised by the red thing that suddenly appeared right before her eyes, resulting in her stumbling back against the wall while screeching and letting the ribbon fall to the floor. When she looked up she saw Drew holding the usual rose to her face and took it.

"Drew, don't ever scare me like that again!" May complained as she was still catching her breath while he kneeled down to pick up the ribbon she had let fall during her outburst and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she whispered, accepting the ribbon.

"Didn't mean to scare you, didn't you hear me coming or at least talking to you?" he asked.

"Oh, well no, I was uh, thinking" she replied.

"I noticed, what were you thinking about?" he wanted to know.

"Uh nothing," she answered quickly and a red blush laid itself across her cheeks. He couldn't help but start staring at her again. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful like that, with her slightly rose-tinted cheeks and her flustered smile and of course, her so incredibly blue eyes. He really wanted to kiss her at that moment and he had to constantly remind himself that he was in no position to do so in order to prevent him from doing what he so wanted to do.

He noticed that her expression changed, the blush that adorned her face had vanished and the look in her eyes had turned questionable. Putting two and two together, he realized that she had asked him a question and was waiting for his reply. He started to panic, he was so caught up in her beauty and in his desire to kiss her that he didn't even hear her question.

Fortunately for him her stomach chose that moment to let out a growl and he saw a chance and took it.

"I see you're hungry, how about I treat you for lunch?" he asked her. It wasn't weird. It wasn't a date, at least not for her. She was just eating lunch with her friend and catching up. That's what he thought as she agreed and they made their way towards a nearby restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant and the waiter guided them to their seats and handed them the menu.

"But don't order everything on the menu, twice," he joked although knowing May, she might just be capable of doing that.

"C'mon Drew, I don't eat that much," she complained but couldn't suppress a slight smile spreading across her face.

"I know, I'm just kidding, you're able to eat the whole menu at least four times," he replied smirking.

"Dreeeeww!" she lamented and both of them started laughing.

"You're so mean," she said once their laughter died down.

"Still I manage to make you laugh all the time," he responded. It was true. Even though he made her mad half the time they spend together, he spent the other half making her laugh. He loved it when he laughed. He used to think she was most adorable when she was mad but then he discovered the way she looked when she was smiling or laughing and he'd never seen anyone or anything more stunning in that moment.

"I know, that's why I love you," she replied absentmindedly. That's why I love you. Why I love you. I love you. Her words kept echoing through his head. She loved him. She said she loved him. But he shouldn't get his hopes up. She didn't say she loved him romantically, maybe she just loved him as a friend, he was convinced that was all he was to her, a friend.

"I meant- uh I mean, uh you know I-," she replied flusteredly as she realized the meaning of her previous words. She started to blush in crimson red and stuttered out excuses. If she really just loved him as a friend, if that was all he was to her, if that was the case she wouldn't act like this. She looked so incredibly adorable like that. All he could think about was kissing her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, so he did.

**Me- Okay so we have another chapter down. **

**Drew- Your writing got worse **

**Me- I know, I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I wrote anything and I need to get back into it again. So I'm not exactly proud of how this one turned out**

**May- I think it was good**

**Me- Thank you May, but what did you think? Tell us in a review, we'd really appreciate it! See you next chapter!**


	12. L is for Luvdisc

**Me- I'm back**

**Drew- Didn't you say something about updating regularly and more frequently? Didn't know you meant once a year**

**Me- Okay, firstly it hasn't been that long and secondly, I was really busy with school. **

**May- That's okay, pretty much everyone understands that school can be hard**

**Me- Thank you May, would you do the disclaimer?**

**May- AdorableSkitty does not own Pokémon**

**Me- Thank you, now on with the story**

* * *

_**L **_**is for _L_uvdisc**

We find ourselves following our favorite coordinators on their way to Cyllage City. Yes, you heard correctly, they, somehow, had ended up travelling the Kalos region together.

"Drew? How long until we reach Cyllage City?" his travelling companion asked him.

"We should arrive by any minute now May," the green-haired coordinator responded. Not much later, they found themselves at the Cyllage City beach.

"Drew, look! We're almost there!" May exclaimed enthusiastically as her stomach growled.

"Looks like someone's hungry already," he teased her.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, blushing red in embarrassment.

"You know, we still have enough supplies left. We could stop here and eat something if you want to," he offered.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, we'd arrive in Cyllage City early enough anyway," Drew responded.

Drew had insisted that he'd make lunch on his own, since the last time May had tried to help him she had almost started almost a wildfire, that her Wartortle had to put out. In May's opinion, the term wildfire was a bit exaggerated, but she didn't complain. Instead, she sat down on the sandy ground and enjoyed the view of the sea and the water Pokémon playing in it. The place had a romantic ambience.

'_Romantic, huh?_' May blushed at that thought.

"Lunch's ready." Drew's voice snapped May out of her train of thoughts. He offered her a bowl and May thanked him, smiling.

"You okay?" he asked concerned by her flustered appearance.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I was just watching the Pokémon," she replied and he turned his head to them. He saw some water Pokémon playing in the sea, a school of Seadra, Skrelp and Clauncher but one specific kind of Pokémon caught his eye. A Luvdisc.

Luvdisc's Pokédex entry echoed through Drew's mind, 'It lives in warm seas. It is said that a couple finding this Pokémon will be blessed with eternal love.' While he didn't really care about where it lives, the second part of the entry caused a faint blush to spread across his cheeks while looking at May fondly.

'_Eternal love,_' he thought. '_Maybe we're meant to be after all_.'

* * *

**Me- So yeah, I know this was extremely short, but at least, I got something done. And even though I don't want to make promises I can't keep, I'm currently working on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be up in the next few days. Anyway, I hope you liked it**

**Drew- The ending was weird**

**Me- I know, I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything better**

**May- I thought it was cute**

**Me- Thank you May! **

**May- You're welcome!**

**Me- I hope you liked it too, if you did please review and if you didn't, please review nonetheless!**


	13. M is for Merry Christmas

**Me- Hey everyone! Since the last chapter was so short and it's holiday season, I just had to make a Christmas-themed chapter**

**Drew- Well, that sounds promising**

**May- Was that sarcasm again?**

**Me- I'm sure it was, but since we're in Christmas mood, there is no reason to listen to him bringing us down. May do the disclaimer**

**May- AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me- Merry Christmas and on with the story!**

* * *

_**M **_**is for _M_erry Christmas**

It was a cold and snowy evening at Snowpoint City. Our favorite Brunette was on her way to the Pokémon Center after she had just won her fourth ribbon in the local Snowpoint City contest.

'Four down, one more to go!' she thought happily as she arrived at her destination.

"Hello, May! Congratulations for winning that ribbon!" Nurse Joy felicitated the aspiring Top-Coordinator.

"Thank you!" May she shouted as she hastily ran past her. She couldn't wait to get to her room, change into some dry clothes and get some food at the cafeteria.

"May, wait!" the nurse cried after her, but May was already out of reach.

* * *

'I wonder if they have noodles at the cafeteria or pancakes, or maybe waffles or...' her train of thoughts was interrupted as she opened her door and saw someone standing there.

As she couldn't think of anything else to do, she started screaming, startling the other person.

"Jeez May! No need to scream like that!" the other person complained after turning around.

"Drew," May whispered.

"What are you even doing here?" he asked her.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? This is my room so what are you doing here?" she wanted to know.

"Well, since Snowpoint City is a popular place to spend Christmas, I guess the Pokémon Center is pretty crowded and Nurse Joy had to place some people in other rooms. So this is kind of our room now," he explained.

"So you just randomly ended up in my room like that," May asked suspiciously.

"Apparently. By the way, congratulations for winning your fourth ribbon," he congratulated her.

"Thanks," she replied smiling.

"Of course, if I had participated, things might have ended up a whole lot different," he teased her.

It reminded her of the time she had won her first contest, of course, he had teased her afterward and given her a rose, or well, he had given her Beautifly a rose.

'_Something like that,_' those were the exact words he had used back then. That had been the first time she understood that they were meant for her, or at least, she had hoped it.

After that incident, he had stopped insisting that the roses were meant for Beautifly. Then again, after that incident, she had stopped asking him about it.

'_If I'd ask him if the roses were actually for me, what would he say?_' she wondered.

Talking about roses, why hasn't he given her one yet?

"So, what are you up to?" he asked her suddenly. After she had ignored his teasing, he'd been worried that she was upset, so he decided to change the topic. At the same time, his voice snapped her out of her train of thoughts and she responded to his question,

"I just wanted to change my clothes and grab some food at the cafeteria."

"Suit yourself!" he replied as he lied down on his bed and turned on the TV. She made her way to the bathroom, locked the door and changed into some dry clothes.

When she went out of the bathroom, Drew couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with a few streaks framing her face. Her outfit was simple, a red sweater and jeans, yet she was breath-taking. An almost unnoticeable blush spread across his cheeks.

"So, I'll be heading to the cafeteria now, wanna come?" she invited him. Even if she probably didn't mean it as a date, he would be plain stupid to turn down an invitation to eat with his rival, whom he happened to be in love with for the past few years.

"Sure," he responded, turning off the TV again.

* * *

Together, they made their way down to the cafeteria, chatting about their journeys, contests and contestants.

"At a contest, I ran into Solidad recently. She's as strong as ever and won her fifth ribbon," Drew commented.

"Did she beat you in that contest?" May wanted to know.

"I didn't even participate in that contest since I already had my five ribbons by then," he bragged.

"Good for you. What about Harley? Have you seen him lately?" she asked.

"Well, luckily I only run into him when you're around," he answered as he was not too fond of the purple-haired coordinator.

They arrived at the cafeteria and sat down at a table.

"Do you know what you're getting yet?" Drew asked May, who was currently reading through the menu.

"I think I'll go with the pancakes, what about you?" she responded.

"Me too," he replied, deciding to trust May's instincts concerning food. They waited for the waiter and ordered their food, then they sat in silence, each of them engrossed in their thoughts.

"By the way," Drew broke the silence, taking a small present out of his bag.

"Merry Christmas May," he said as he handed it to her.

"Drew, I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry I just didn't expect you to get me anything, I didn't even expect to run into you today. I'm sorry I j-,"

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. Just open it," he interrupted her apology. He hadn't expected her to get him anything, nor to run into her that day either. He had only bought it as it reminded him of her and when she had shown up at his, or well, their room earlier, he had decided to give it to her.

"Drew, it's beautiful," she stated after opening the present. It was a golden necklace with an attached rose charm.

"So are you," he replied causing her to blush and a small smile to break across her face. Her gaze wandered until she fixated it on the ceiling. Eventually, he followed her gaze and stared at the object above them. A mistletoe.

With a blush on her cheeks, May looked at Drew and tried to break the silence, "So, uh-d-do we have to, uh, k-kiss now?" she asked nervously. He returned her gaze and looked her in the eyes.

"It's tradition, but not if you don't want to," he responded, even though he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

"It's okay," she whispered and a second later his lips were on hers. The kiss was sweet, beautiful, and over far too quickly for both of them.

"Merry Christmas Drew," May said smiling as they pulled away. Indeed, it was a merry Christmas for Drew, as a kiss from the girl he loved was a far better present than anything else he could have wished for.

Not too far away, a perfectly content Nurse Joy was watching the two coordinators, who were eating their pancakes while occasionally smiling at each other.

* * *

**Me- So that's it. Merry Christmas to everyone and thank you for reading this!**

**Drew- Christmas is over already**

**Me- Well, then merry late Christmas! **

**May- Thank you for reading, please review! **


End file.
